When no one can see I will be kissing you
by Migle95
Summary: They kiss when no one can see them. She likes the feeling, he thinks this is just a game they are playing until one day he falls in love with her


"I..I'm fine." He didn't move back in fact he was leaning closer and closer. His warm breath hit my cold skin and I shivered.

"Are you sure?" He asked me in a whisper his hand making its way up to my face. My mind was blank and I could only concentrate on his lips. His mouth playing a smile, as his forehead faintly touching mine.

"Are you going to answer me?" The beautiful boy asked in a low voice moving his lips up to my ear. His breath tickled. I was lost in the moment, my brain asleep.

"I guess not." I heard him say, in a low tone. I closed my eyes as his shaggy hair touched my face while he breathed in to my ear.

"You are cold." What was happening, what was he doing to me? and why did I feel so lost and happy.

"Do you want me to make you warm?" He asked and I managed to nod, hoping that maybe his way of warming me was kissing. I felt his hand run from my face to my waist twisting it around my body and holding me in a secure embrace instantly making me feel warmer. His scent was making me dizzy. Something of vanilla and after shave.

"Do you want to feel even warmer?" He whispered into my ear and his breath made me tingle. I couldn't control my body anymore, all I wanted to do was for him to kiss me. He made my knees weak and if he wasn't holding me I would have fallen by now.

"I'm only gonna ask you once you want to be warmer?" He was seducing me with every breath he took. I didn't want to miss my chance so I moved closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"Yes." I sighed in a voice that I could barely hear, myself. He smiled and brought his free arm up to my face and he stroked it gently looking into my eyes. I felt like I was on ecstasy. I closed my eyes and felt something warm touch my neck. It was nice and warm. I must say that he was good at what he was doing to me.

"Are you warm enough now?" I wanted more, I needed it, but just staying in his arms like that made me feel like I was in heaven.

"Or do you want more?" He was teasing me and I was going crazy. If I could I would smash my lips against his, but I was afraid that he didn't want me.

"I want more." I managed to breath out. His eyes were looking straight at mine.

"What do you want?" He asked and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I want you." Was what I said before I could stop myself. He smirked at me and pushed us closer together. The heat was unexplainable.

"Is that good enough for you?" I smiled but shook my head with a no.

Finally he did what I longed him to do for so long. His lips touched mine gently and I put my arms around his neck. It was sweet and his lips tasted like vanilla. He broke it off way to soon. He looked at me and smiled.

"I want more." I demanded but he wasn't going to give in to me so easily.

"Do you know?" I nodded. "Say please." He was the one demanding me now. I didn't hesitate.

"Please?" I asked my voice was full of lust and he noticed that. He wasn't doing anything so I asked him once more this time with more meaning in it.

"That's much better." He said and once again crashed his lips on top of mine. This time it was more fierce, it felt as if he wanted me more that I wanted him. His tongue slipped into my mouth without my permission but I liked it. We explored each other mouths and soon broke apart to get some air. He was still holding me and I still wanted more.

"You don't get more." He saidas he started to let go of me.

"Don't let go..please?" I begged and he looked at me with his amazing brown eyes. He listened to me and we just stood there my head on his shoulder and his finger tracing patterns on my felt as if I could stay like that forever.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" He asked and my face lit up.

"Yes." I answered the tall boy opening my eyes and moving up to his. His strong arms scooped me up from the ground holding me, and I felt secure. He brought me to my room and placed me on to the bed. I slid the covers on top of me and he came next to me.

"Goodnight." I told him in a sleepy voice.

"Goodnight beautiful."


End file.
